


变形记

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: 忒修斯将他的弟弟监禁在了家中。





	变形记

“阿尔忒弥斯……我的阿尔忒弥斯。”他的哥哥深情地喊道，那带着气音的声响像是从灵魂的深处冒出来的一样。纽特抬起了大腿摩擦忒弥斯被裤子包裹的腿，他无声地催促忒弥斯，就像一个只属于忒弥斯的小荡妇。  
“哦，哦，好的。”他的哥哥说。灯熄灭了，包裹在纽特身上的薄被被忒修斯拉了下来。纽特无助地侧过头去，他的哥哥开始更加急切地亲吻他的锁骨与颈侧。  
“哥哥……”纽特在被进入时发出了破碎的叫喊，在盥洗室里被润滑好的后穴仍然没有习惯男人的入侵。他疼得直冒汗，心脏也一阵阵地紧缩。他在啜泣间将手臂环上了忒修斯的脖颈，双腿夹住了忒修斯结实的后背，更加无助的哭声让忒修斯将他揽进了怀里，拍着他的背安慰他。纽特感觉到自己的乳头在战栗间硬挺起来，摩擦着忒修斯的衬衫。他的哥哥甚至没有脱下衬衣，仅仅是解开皮带操他。  
忒修斯从纽特的脖颈吻起，锁骨与颈间的凹陷，手臂上的肌肉和关节，最后是他断肢的截面。那里新生的皮肤敏感而脆弱，纽特吓了一跳，忒修斯在那上面留下了一个咬痕。  
“你是我的。”忒修斯说道。  
“当然，哥哥。”纽特说，他的声音颤抖而弱小，如同他挤着忒修斯的柔软的阴茎一般。  
忒修斯的动作激烈了起来，他的顶弄让纽特不住地哭喊。纽特不禁想起他被囚禁前自由的最后一天，他的哥哥在盛怒之下将他的双手反绑在了背后，他被忒修斯用魔杖砍下双脚，用咒语冰冻住舌头，因为他挣扎，他的双手从手腕上削去。精通咒语的傲罗有条不紊地施展止血与止痛的咒语。  
之后，就如你所见。  
忒修斯后悔过他的所作所为。那时他清醒过来，他看到他的弟弟陷入恢复性的昏迷，他那用来驯养神奇动物的灵巧的双手与踏遍世界土地的双脚已经与它们的主人分离。他的缪斯，他的月光，他的小牛顿在醒来后用惊恐的眼神瞅他。忒修斯怎么不后悔？他将他的弟弟安放在家中，布置上所有他知道的咒语。他狂暴地在云层与雷电中飞行，他想要击碎那些直入云霄的尖顶，想要就此坠落粉身碎骨万劫不复，但他最终回到了家中，他的阿尔忒弥斯在昏迷中哭泣着叫喊他的名字。

忒修斯从纽特的身体中退了出来。他退得小心翼翼，纽特还沉浸在纯粹后穴带来的快感之中，他的阴茎歪倒在一边断断续续地喷射着精液。“哥哥……”他的声音如同某种神奇动物的幼崽发出来的一样，忒修斯忍不住抬高纽特的腿，在他的腿根上落下一吻。他的脸上沾上了一点纽特的精液，纽特被操开的穴口翕合着，因为他的动作瑟缩了一下。


End file.
